Como si fuera
by Srta.Gev
Summary: Después de una boda fallida, cuando creía que nunca más iba a encontrar el amor. La encontró a ella. Lástima que la señorita Granger fuera su estudiante. – AU.
1. Preludio

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling._

Summary: Después de una boda fallida, cuando creía que nunca más iba a encontrar el amor. La encontró a ella. Lástima que la señorita Granger fuera su estudiante. – AU.

 **"Como si fuera"**

I

Preludio

\- Eres idiota, ¿Cierto? Porque no encuentro otra explicación a esto.

Suspiró, ya se esperaba aquella reacción del moreno. A pesar de que su amigo puso cara de desagrado al ver que sacaba un cigarro de la cajetilla, se dispuso a fumarlo de todas maneras, en segundos había bastante humo en la pequeña oficina, por lo que el chico abrió la ventana y movió las manos tratando de disipar el humo de manera exagerada.

Se dedicó a observar a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, lo conocía desde que era pequeño, creo que ni siquiera recordaba si sabía caminar cuando lo conoció. Lo más probable es que fuera así, debido a que sus madres se conocieron cuando jóvenes en el período de la Universidad, así que era un hecho, lo conocía quizás desde que nació. Estudiaron en el mismo colegio, fueron compañeros de clases, incluso jugaron fútbol en el mismo equipo y participaron en torneos que naturalmente ganaron. Hablaban de chicas, de los ligues de fiestas, ambos eran imparables, hasta que a la vida de cada uno, llegaron las chicas que lo marcarían de por vida. Por motivos que no quiere recordar, su vida no terminó enlazado para siempre con aquella chica, no como en su amigo, que ya se encontraba casado y que esperaban un hijo. Sus hijos no serían amigos ni compañeros de curso como ellos lo habían sido, y eso de cierta manera, le generaba un poco de envidia.

Él estaba haciendo su vida, tenía una esposa que lo amaba, iban a tener un hijo, vivían en una hermosa casa, de esas que parecían de cuentos, rojas con bordes blancos, con un lindo jardín, con amplias ventanas, con un árbol tan grande que daba una esplendorosa sombra y del cual, en una rama, colgaba una soga con un neumático como columpio.

Ya se lo veía a él jugando con su hijo con un pequeño arco de juguete, mientras hacía una actuación de que los goles de su hijo eran muy difíciles de atajar. Se imaginaba a su esposa vistiéndolo todas las mañanas para darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla, e incluso ya veía la hermosa foto familiar que enviarían a sus cercanos para el cumpleaños número uno de su hijo. Ella estaría vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes con el niño en sus brazos, y él estaría sonriendo en uno de esos chalecos que usaban casi todos los padres de familias felices que salían en los anuncios de la televisión. Seguramente cambiarían el auto que tenían por uno grande y de color burdeo, y tenía que ser más espacioso porque estaba seguro que después de su primer hijo, estarían con ansias de tener más. Iba a haber una silla de bebés en el asiento trasero y al lado de ésta un bolso celeste lleno de pañales y todas esas cosas que necesitaría un bebé. Él estaría manejando, mientras su esposa iría de copiloto y estarían sonriendo al escuchar a su hijo reír por las canciones infantiles que sus padres le cantarían con tanto ahínco.

Lo más probable es que su amigo moriría por una edad avanzada, rodeado de sus hijos y con innumerables nietos que ensuciarían la casa con barro por estar jugando en el pasto.

Iba a tener una vida jodidamente feliz.

Una vida, que desde muy internamente, envidiaba con creces.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, estaba ella. Y era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida de mierda para salir a flote. Cuando estaba junto a ella, el tiempo se detenía y a su vez avanzaba muy rápido. Podía conversar durante horas seguidas sin aburrirse, el helado que vendía el señor de la esquina del parque central era exquisito cuando lo comía a su lado, y hasta una simple hoja con un "Te quiero" se volvía un tesoro invaluable. Pasaban horas tirados en el pasto mientras reían sin parar, su traje que antes hubiese cuidado con mucho esmero estaría sucio por el pasto y eso poco le importaba. Ella le atraía tomándolo de su corbata para besarle despacio, se besaban por largos momentos hasta que él se separaba por su bien y por el de ella, y porque principalmente aún no era el momento para que la chica satisficiera ese tipo de necesidades, que el cómo todo hombre, sufría. Desde que ella había llegado, había podido salir adelante, seguir con su vida, incluyéndola. Necesitaba estar con ella a todo momento, respirar su aroma, perderse entre sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello cada vez que podía. Tenía que verla siempre que pudiera, ver como caminaba, como sus frágiles manos tomaban un libro para empezar a hojearlo, necesitaba todo de ella.

No podía dejarla.

No ahora que por fin la había encontrado.

\- Me dijiste que rehiciera mi vida, después de lo que pasó-se reía internamente al ver la expresión que puso su amigo, se puso las manos en la cara y las arrastró haciendo que sus ojos se estiraran.

\- ¡Sí idiota! ¡Te lo dije!-miró para todos lados de la oficina como si temiera que alguien le escuchara-Pero no con la Señorita Granger-susurró como si fuera algo impensable. Por su parte, sintió ese cosquilleo en su estómago como siempre sentía cuando escuchaba su nombre.

Granger era todo lo que en su momento había buscado. Era la mujer que llegó a su vida para llenar todos esos huecos que nunca tuvieron sentido en su vida, era ella. Él sabía que era la indicada para su vida, y que él era lo mismo para ella. Tenían ciertos problemas, pero iban a poder enfrentarlos.

Apagó el cigarro que tenía en las manos en el cenicero de madera, y sacó otro.

\- ¿Puedes si quiera dejar de fumar?

\- No estamos en tu casa-dijo recordándole. Desde que su esposa le había dicho que estaba embarazada, no dejaba que nadie fumara en su presencia. Una buena costumbre, pero que se le había quedado pegada aunque no estuviera junto a su esposa.

\- Escúchame, y escúchame bien Malfoy-su amigo se sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio.- Vas a dejar de verla- No pudiste evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Dejar de verla? Él no podía hacer eso- Sí, lo harás. Vas a tener que ir y decirle que lo de ustedes no puede ser, ella seguramente llorará, y tú tendrás que ser fuerte y no quebrarte ante aquello. Vas a dejar de llamarla, no le hablarás salvo para lo que sea estrictamente necesario. Sufrirá, llorará, y te superará. Y tú también, podrás seguir adelante, ella también lo hará. Ella encontrará otra pareja, y tú igual, te casarás, tendrás hijos, y tus hijos serán amigos de los míos, y todos quedaremos bien. Viviremos felices, ella te recordará como su primer amor, y tú...-Arqueó una ceja y movió la mano instándole a que siguiera hablándole- Tú verás como la recuerdas. Bien, eso harás y yo te ayudaré. Puedo presentarte a una amiga de mi esposa y...-

\- No voy a dejar a Granger-le interrumpiste. Tu amigo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

\- Tienes que hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan empecinado en que lo haga? No tiene nada de malo, nadie se ha dado cuenta.

\- ¡Pues yo sí me di cuenta! ¡Yo! ¡Tu amigo más despistado del mundo! Al que tuviste que decirle que mi esposa estaba detrás mío o sino, nunca me hubiese dado cuenta ¡Yo me di cuenta! ¿Sabes que quiere decir eso? Que de seguro hay más personas que lo han notado- el chico ya no estaba sentado, sino que caminaba en círculos de un lado a otro de la sala, y se despeinaba el cabello una y otra vez- Nunca debí haberte presentado a Astoria.

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.- la simple mención de su nombre te generaba una pequeña incomodidad.

\- ¡Claro que tiene que ver! Si tú no la hubieses conocido, nunca te hubieras fijado en la señorita Granger y quizás así...-su amigo se sentó derrotado en la silla.

\- ¿Quizás así qué?

-¡Quizás así nunca te hubieras metido en el lío que ya estás metido! Escúchame Malfoy, sé que no me has prestado atención en todo éste rato. Pero ella es imposible para ti.

\- Granger no es imposible para mí.

\- ¡Tiene diecisiete años Malfoy! Es tu estudiante, eres el profesor a cargo de su curso desde hace tres años. ¡Es imposible! Y lo sabes- el chico se puso de pie y tomando su chaqueta se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, con una mano en el picaporte se giró a ver su amigo de vida- Draco, es un consejo. Sepárate de ella antes de que te encariñes con ella, yo no diré nada por el momento. Estás en un error, y no me quedaré tranquilo hasta sacarte de aquello.

\- Harry-el chico se giró a verlo antes de que cerrara la puerta- La quiero.

\- Eres un idiota, Draco-y con esas últimas palabras, Draco Malfoy se quedó solo en su oficina.

Se puso de pie y observó desde el marco de la ventana a los alumnos que estaban haciendo deporte en esos momentos, sacó otro cigarrillo.

Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo. Le parecía que había sido mucho tiempo desde que la conocía, y era claro, era su profesor desde hace tres años. Nunca pensó, jamás se imaginó en su vida, que ahora mismo estaría enredado con aquella chica que conoció hace tiempo. Con aquella escuálida chica, de pocas curvas, de cabello enmarañado y que en su momento había usado frenillos. Aunque el rastro de esa joven de catorce años ya no estaba presente, era imposible no dejar de pensar, en cómo había caído ante ella.

¿Cómo era que terminó enredado junto a su estudiante?

* * *

Notas: Es la primera historia que escribo de ésta pareja. Tenía la idea en mente, nunca me han gustado mucho las historias donde las edades son abismales, así que en ésta no será tanta la diferencia de edad. Si les gusta la idea, enviadme un review con sus opiniones. Saludos y tengan piedad :)


	2. Red

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling._

Summary: Después de una boda fallida, cuando creía que nunca más iba a encontrar el amor. La encontró a ella. Lástima que la señorita Granger fuera su estudiante. – AU.

 **"Como si fuera"**

II

Red.

 _Por sus mejillas, estaba el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado a llanto vivo hace tan solo unos minutos. Ese extraño poder que tenían las mujeres era abrumador, en un segundo podían estar a risa plena, y de un segundo a otro, morirse en llanto, para luego de que las complaces, dejen de llorar de inmediato. Para sí mismo, todas esas mujeres eran manipuladoras. Menos ella, claro. Había llorado después de ver como Timothy no iba a quedarse con los señores Cindy &Jim. Y no era de esos llantos suaves, ni de esos llantos silenciosos, ella había estallado en llanto. No sabía si algún día iban a poder entender eso, pero claramente, más de una vez en la vida de un hombre, se iba a conocer a una mujer que estallara en llanto. Y para él, esas eran las mejores, porque bueno, ella era lo mejor que pudo haber conocido. _

_\- ¿Quieres tener una niña o un niño?-ella sonreía tímidamente mientras se tocaba sus mejillas donde reposaba el rastro de las lágrimas secas. Su cabello caía en el edredón de la cama. Sus mejillas sonrosadas daban la apariencia de una pequeña jovencita enamorada, los labios entre abiertos, de una apariencia suave y humedecida. Le retiraste un mechón que tapaba una parte de sus ojos._

 _\- ¿Quieres que tengamos un hijo?-le golpeaste suavemente la punta de la nariz, ella soltó una risa sonora y suave.- Si tenemos un hijo, tenemos que casarnos ¿No crees?-su mirada brilló intensamente y alzó su mano mirando su mano izquierda donde reposaba aquella argolla sencilla, pero que se notaba de un alto valor.-Nos casaremos pronto si así lo quieres.-ella acercó su mano hacia su pecho, como si la abrazara. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía._

 _-Quiero-sonrió enternecida- Quiero casarme contigo. Que tengamos una hermosa casa, ésta es hermosa, pero tiene que ser una espaciosa, con un amplio jardín, y que sea de dos pisos. ¿O de un piso? ¿Qué prefieres tú?-ella te acarició el rostro. Las ganas de besarla te recorrieron de manera completa- ¡Espera! No me digas, creo que es mejor de dos pisos. Porque yo quiero tener más de un hijo-sonrió._

 _Cerró los ojos apenas le empezaste a acariciar el cabello. Nunca habías creído que serías tan dependiente de una persona, pero viéndola a ella, en esos momentos todo tenía sentido. Era impensable que en alguien tan pequeño, tan diminuto, hubiese espacio para tanto amor y alegría en una sola persona. Ahora sí, estaba seguro de que quería pasar toda su vida al lado de ella._

 _\- Draco._

 _\- Dime pequeña saltamontes-ella infló sus mejillas._

 _\- Es usted un insoportable, Señor Draco Malfoy. Siempre colocándome apodos absurdos, pero aún así, te amo._

 **Él**

 **Antes**

\- Y la victoria es: ¡Para nosotras! ¡Somos las vencedoras, Ginny!-la joven aludida aplaudió emocionada y se puso de pie para estar al lado de su mejor amiga. El hecho de que hayan ganado, _otra vez_ , les aseguraba que la próxima salida grupal iba a estar planificada por ellas.- Somos imparables.

\- ¡Objeción! ¡Eso fue un complot deliberado para que nosotros no ganáramos ésta partida! Yo vi como ustedes se hacían señas con las manos-el joven tomó de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su vaso-¿O no, Harry? ¡Vimos lo mismo! Siempre ganan con trampas.

-Draco, creo que deberías ser más objetivo. Se supone que tu decidiste el juego, porque me dijiste que se te daba bien. Y esperabas, que ganáramos, pero claramente, se te olvidó que tu le enseñaste a jugar a Astoria, así que aprendió del mejor-Harry suspiró y se enderezó los lentes-Eso quiere decir que...-rodó los ojos.

-Otra jodida noche viendo _Titanic_ , comiendo como siempre dos potes de helado-terminó por decir el rubio-Jack se ha muerto tantas veces, ¿No tienen otra película que ver, quizás?

-Lo dicen como si fuese un mal panorama-Ginevra rió ante el comentario de su amiga-¿No es un poco tarde, ya? Draco, deberíamos irnos.-el chico asintió levemente con la cabeza, su novia se puso la chaqueta y cuando estaba fuera de su ángulo de visión, hizo un gesto a su amigo dando a entender que era una tortura estar con ella-Cuidado Draco, si sigues moviendo tanto las manos, se te caerá tu reloj.

\- ¿Están seguros de querer irse? Son las dos, les puede ocurrir algo.

\- Tranquila Gin-Gin, Astoria manejará ya que claramente, ella bebió mucho menos. ¿Estás bien para manejar, cierto amor?

\- No mucho, pero vamos. Prefiero a que choquemos, antes de que vuelvas a vomitar sobre la cama de Ginny y Harry-la pareja mencionada rió fuertemente.-Amor, se te están coloreando las orejas, haha...-

\- ¡Nos vamos!-Draco salió inmediatamente de la casa de su mejor amigo, se despidió con un ademán, y afuera, el frío le caló los huesos. El aroma a vainilla que se mecía en el aire, le decía que su novia, ya había salido de la casa.-No vuelvas a mencionar eso, tuve que comprarle un cobertor nuevo a Harry y créeme que no fue muy barato.

\- No lo fue, porque yo lo elegí-El platinado se subió al auto en el lugar del copiloto, mientras que su novia se quedó se tardó unos segundos en subir.- Y espero que sepas, que fue caro, porque no quise elegir uno barato después de lo que hiciste.

\- ¿Segura que puedes manejar?-la chica puso los ojos en blanco.-Es que es cierto, bebiste menos que yo, pero podríamos morir en un choque, o cuando intentes entrar el auto en el garaje.

\- Si vamos a morir, quiero que sepas que eres un idiota.

\- Gracias, hermosas palabras antes de que muera.

Afortunadamente, ni Draco, ni mucho menos Astoria murieron en el trayecto a su casa. La joven pudo conducir de forma lucida, aunque irresponsable, no debería haber bebido, pero sino lo hubiese hecho, quizás el sexo con su novio no se hubiese sentido tan placentero. O quizás, sobrios hubiese sido mejor, y así no se habrían caído al suelo, al calcular mal una caída, que debería haber sido sexy y fuerte, a la cama que tenían, y entonces, podrían haber evitado aquel gran hematoma que tuvo la chica en la espalda durante semanas, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas.

Afortunadamente, para Draco casi todo estaba hecho en su vida, aunque faltaban algunas metas y sueños por cumplir. De momento, vivía con su novia, que conoció en la Universidad. Hace poco, se había podido comprar la casa que habitaban, y aunque le quedaban algunos años, pocos, por pagarla, no estaba mal para ser el inicio. Era pequeña, no grande como la de su amigo, era pues, algo más pequeña, pero le había encantado desde un principio en que la vio, aunque bueno, le gustó porque a su novia le había gustado, pero era reducida para una familia que quisiera crecer como bacterias en su hábitat favorable de reproducción. En un principio estuvo bien para el, aunque su casa de soltero recién titulado, había durado muy poco, prácticamente, dos meses. Cuando ya Astoria, se fue a vivir con él, tuvo que hacer un espacio en su armario, los zapatos estaban todos aglomerados y no había manera de ponerlos ordenados, ya que eran demasiados ¡Como quince! Y cabe aclarar, que solo dos eran de su propiedad. Su casa, se había puesto, literalmente patas para arriba. El armario estaba completamente lleno, habían pelos largos en la cama cada día, y su estante del baño estaba lleno de productos que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para que eran, pero que ella los usaba en su mayoría. Ahora, todo era el doble. Doble luz, doble gas, doble agua... No, esperen ¡Triple agua! Los baños de Astoria eran interminables, todo en su mayoría había subido en cuanto a deudas, y reducido en cuanto a tamaño. Pero, estaba bien. Draco era totalmente feliz, y a pesar de que no podían tomar ostentosos desayunos como los que tomaba Astoria en la casa de sus padres, comiendo pan con mantequilla y una simple taza de café de sobre, eran felices.

La felicidad que les rodeaba era notoria, interminable y abundante ¡Era cosa de verlos! Jóvenes y enamorados, el recién titulado en Pedagogía en Matemáticas y ella que estaba ya a un año de terminar su carrera de Estética Integral, vivían juntos, cuando se miraban sus ojos relucían de manera brillante, y era así en todas partes, no tenía que ser un escenario super romántico y ostentoso, en lo absoluto, la mayoría de sus miradas más relucientes y enfermizas de amor eran en los lugares más impensados, en la fila del supermercado, en la panadería, en el parque que estaba a la vuelta de su casa donde los niños jugaban y donde las embarazadas observaban a los críos ajenos jugar, en el pequeño auto que compartían, o para decirlo más simple y sencillo, en el baño cuando ambos se lavaban los dientes.

Todo era perfecto en su vida y se estaba acostumbrando a aquello, pero quizás por eso, la caída que se dio en su vida le marcó tanto. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella felicidad reluciente que le hacía ser, casi una especie de hada?

Y es que el termino de su vida perfecta, había sido demasiado abrupto.

Y Draco no había estado preparado para ello, ni ese día, y probablemente, nunca.

 **Él**

 **Después**

\- Tiene la nota mínima, porque simplemente, su trabajo es un asco. No hay más discusión sobre el tema, váyase antes de que llame a sus padres para preguntarle que fue lo que hicieron mal con usted para que me entregara algo tan deplorable-el golpe fuerte de la puerta cerrándose de forma abrupta le dejó en claro que su estudiante ya había abandonado el salón de clases, y que seguramente se dirigiría donde la Dirección para poner una queja sobre su "pésimo comportamiento poco humano y pedagógico"- Puras estupideces, si quieren ser algo en la vida van a tener que esforzarse.

\- Se supone que no se debe fumar en los espacios cerrados-Draco Malfoy, rodó los ojos ante aquella acusación.

\- Y se supone que si entras a algún lado, debes tocar la puerta, Potter. Quizás así, hubiese tomado tres cigarrillos de una vez, y no solo uno-ahora fue el momento del azabache de refunfuñar.

\- Lo hubiese hecho, pero por si no te diste cuenta, tu puerta ya no cierra. No me quiero imaginar a quién le dijiste que su trabajo era un asco para que echara a perder la cerradura-el joven de lentes se agachó y quedó mirando la manilla.

\- No es quién, son quiénes-dio una calada profunda- Todos creen que porque están en el Instituto las cosas son regaladas, tienen que esforzarse por las cosas que hacen y por sobretodo, por lo que quieren obtener.

\- El Draco que yo conocía, le hubiese explicado a su alumno qué fue lo que hizo mal y le enseñaría a mejorar, para luego animarlo a desarrollar sus aptitudes. Y claro, quizás le hubieses regalado uno de tus dulces del escritorio-tomó uno de los caramelos que estaban en el frasco de vidrio del escritorio- Menta y naranja, de solo verlos me dan ganas de comerlos.

\- Menos mal que no conozco a una persona como ese Draco, porque yo le hubiese golpeado por ser tan ilusionado.

\- Siempre puedes mirarte al espejo y golpearte. Sino quieres hacerlo, yo lo puedo hacer por ti.

\- Gracias, ya me acordé porqué eres mi mejor amigo.

\- De nada-se llevó un caramelo a la boca.- Ginny dice que te invita a la cena de hoy en la madriguera, dice que será una ocasión especial.

La Madriguera, era la casa de campo donde Ginny, la esposa de su mejor amigo y bueno, amiga de él también, había crecido. ¿Y por qué no decirlo? Donde había nacido también. No había ninguna comadreja, como él cariñosamente les decía, que no había nacido en aquel lugar. Era una casa, de tantos pisos que nunca recordaba, que estaba armada de una manera en la cual solo la magia podría explicarla, y donde las marañas eran tan altas que casi rozaban su cabeza. Un lugar que siempre estaba lleno de gente, y había que aclarar que no era porque siempre hubiesen invitados, sino que porque la familia de la pequeña Gin-Gin era tan grande, que fácilmente podrían hacer dos o tres equipos de fútbol completos. Sus amorosos padres, sus innumerables hermanos, por los cuales Harry tuvo que ser aceptado uno a uno y sin amenazas, porque claramente no era necesario decirlas, y los incontables niños que habían en ese lugar. Un lugar donde abundaba la felicidad, la buena comida, las risas, y los invitados que siempre eran diferentes cada día.

\- Para Gin-Gin todas las cenas en la madriguera son motivo de ocasiones especiales ¿Quién irá ésta noche? ¿El primer ministro?

\- No, solo los habituales. Dice que si vas, será la ocasión especial.

\- Espera, un momento, eso quiere decir qué...-

\- Que tú eres el invitado de ésta noche-le interrumpió-Y me dijo que fue expresamente la Señora Weasley la que insistió en que fueras hoy día.

No tenía escapatoria, si la Señora Weasley lo había invitado, tendría que ir, a no ser que se lo sacara siempre en cara que no asistió a una de sus agradables cenas familiares.

\- Iré a las nueve-apagó la colilla de cigarro en el escritorio de madera-¿Ahora te puedes ir? Tengo un montón de controles sorpresa que corregir. Aunque no sé para qué lo hago, si siempre reprueban todo.

\- A las ocho. No pongas esa cara, es solo una hora antes. Será a las ocho porque Bill tiene que irse antes para ir a trabajar, por lo que se cenará antes, para estar la misma cantidad de tiempo que siempre.

\- A las ocho, como fuese. ¡Lárgate!-y una vez, estaba solo.

\- ¡Por cierto, la pequeña Dominique dice que tienes que ir con esa camisa azul marino, porque así pareces más príncipe!

\- ¡Fuera!-gritó nuevamente- No soy un jodido príncipe ¡Demonios!

Ahora sí, una vez más estaba solo. Ya era una costumbre estarlo. Su vida, era ahora, una absoluta monotonía sin variedad, salvo quizás las salidas espontaneas de la familia Weasley, a la cuál, a su parecer, era lo que más le caracterizaba. Si de repente querían ir a la playa, iban y lo hacían sin planificar nada, si les apetecía hacer una noche de Karaoke, lo hacían aunque después tuviesen que aguantar que los innumerables niños quisieran participar para luego terminar peleando, todo lo que ellos hacían era espontaneo, incluso la cena de esa noche. Siempre invitaban, al que ellos consideraban una visita importante y agradable, el mismo día, y todos iban. Perderse una cena con la familia Weasley, era impensable. Seguramente era porque la Señora Weasley siempre respondía con una nueva receta exquisita, o quizás por los vinos importados que llevaba su hijo Charlie al lugar. O quizás, solo quizás, era porque el Señor Weasley siempre los sorprendía con algún truco de magia que acababa de aprender unos minutos antes.

Le gustaba la familia Weasley, le gustaba su amistad con Harry y con Ginny. Pero no su vida, aunque bueno, ya se había acostumbrado a ella.

\- Después de cinco años, yo ya debería ser una especie de monje-miró los controles sorpresa que estaban en su escritorio. Les echó una ojeada a los primeros, y cada uno era tan horrible como el anterior, salvo uno que otro, que estaban bastante aceptables.-Quizás debería ser monje, haré mi buena acción del día.

Y así, con su buena acción del día, salió del salón de clases, donde los controles ahora se encontraban en el tacho de la basura. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Por qué no debería darles una nueva oportunidad de evitar tener una nota deplorable?

Y cuando llegó, a su auto que había adquirido hace poco, supo porqué nunca daba nuevas oportunidades.

* * *

\- Papi ¿Qué significa "Zopenco amargado"?

\- Dominique, no preguntes cosas que no te corresponden. Pero solo para que lo sepas, es algo muy feo y no debes decirlo nuevamente ¿Ya?-la pequeña, de unos cinco años, asintió fervientemente y de manera exagerada. Por su parte, Bill Weasley, miró con pena, uno de los autos que se hallaban estacionados en la madriguera.

\- ¡Oh, _pog_ dios! ¿Quién pudo _habeg_ sido?-la suave voz de su esposa le dio algo de ternura.

\- Créeme que no debes ser la única que te preguntas eso-le respondió. Dominique, alzó los brazos, a la vez que su padre la tomaba.

\- Claro que no lo es, me gustaría saber quién fue el que lo hizo-Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en el alféizar de la entrada. Miraba con disgusto su nueva adquisición, que llevaba estrenando desde hace tan solo una semana. Aquel auto, que fue su auto-regalo de la nada y porque sí, tenía escrito las palabras que la pequeña Dominique había leído a la perfección, en el costado derecho, abarcando ambas puertas, con plumón indeleble rojo.

\- Claramente, tienes un enemigo Draco-dijo Bill dejando a su hija en el suelo.

\- ¡Príncipe!-la pequeña, rubia y pecosa, fue corriendo directo al que consideraba que era, su príncipe. Draco la alzó en brazos y se la colocó sentada en los hombros haciendo que ella soltara una risa- Papi, mami, tiene que aceptar que me casaré con el príncipe-dijo emocionada.

\- Créeme que si te casas con él, no lo aceptaré por nada del mundo-aunque claro, la pequeña Dominique no escuchó a su padre celoso, ya que estaba muy ocupada admirando al que consideraba, el amor de su vida.

\- No creo que Draco, tenga solo un enemigo.

\- ¡Harry! Ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me des la bienvenida a mi propia casa de la infancia.

\- Vamos, la Señora Weasley ya tiene todo listo, solo faltaban ustedes.

Poco a poco, sin aglomerarse, fueron entrando al interior de ese cálido hogar, Draco quién había cerrado la puerta de la entrada, miró con pesar su auto gris. Menos mal que se devolvió a buscar los controles que había botado a la basura para corregirlos, porque sino lo hubiese hecho, claramente hubiese sido un zopenco amargado.

 **Ella**

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

\- Se lo merecía.

\- Eso importa un rábano ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

\- No me digas que no te genera placer imaginarte su cara apenas lo viera.

\- Claro que me genera placer, pero no tendrías que haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te hice un favor, ya sabes como deberías agradecérmelo.

\- Theodore, no tenías porqué hacer algo de ese tipo. Yo iba a presentarme el Lunes en la dirección para hablar sobre el comportamiento inadecuado que tuvo.

\- Querida _Jean,_ Zacharias Smith obtuvo lo que se merecía, así que no me agradezcas el haberle destrozado su pómulo derecho regañándome. Puedes darme las gracias, preparando ese brownie que hiciste la vez pasada.

\- No debería ni pensar el hecho de tener que hacerte un brownie, lo que hiciste fue algo inapropiado.

\- ¡Inapropiado fue que el te tocara el trasero en la escalera! Mañana quiero que me lleves un brownie, y quiero que sea grande. Me lo merezco, después de todo por algo soy tu novio. Para defenderte, y que de paso, me alimentes. Ahora te dejo, porque mamá me está llamando a la cena.

\- Te quiero pequeño cavernicola.

\- No me digas pequeño, pequeña _Jean._ ¡Besos!

El sonido interminable del teléfono, dejó en claro que el chico ya había colgado. Hermione, o Jean para su novio, dejó su celular en el velador. Se enfocó en su portátil que reposaba en esos momentos en su cama y donde tenía abierto el word listo para ponerse a escribir sobre la Inquisición Española. Y a pesar de que sus manos estaban en el aire sobre las teclas, no pudo escribir nada pasado los diez minutos.

\- No hay inspiración para ti hoy, Hermione.

Y diciendo eso último, se puso de pie para salir de su habitación e ir donde su madre, quizás ayudándola le llegaría un ataque repentino de inspiración para su informe, que sin falta debería entregar dentro de dos semanas más. Bajó las escaleras, y casi bota uno de los innumerables cuadros que su madre colgaba en aquel sector. El cuadro, que se salvó de ser la victima, tenía una foto de ella donde estaba con su, actual, novio, Theodore Nott, quién fue durante años, su mejor amigo de la infancia y parte de su adolescencia. Ambos, no tendrían más de cuatro años, y a pesar de que ahora su novio fuese más alto que ella, en aquella fotografía, había una notable diferencia de estatura siendo ella la ganadora.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, querida?- Hermione desvió la atención de la foto y vio a su madre sonreírle desde abajo.

\- ¿Tienes algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, madre? Estoy algo distraída de mis estudios, no puedo hallar la inspiración de nada.

\- Claro que sí, ven. Estaba a punto de hacer galletas.

Y ese fue el detonante para que Hermione bajara las escaleras rápidamente. Hacer galletas junto a su madre, era lo que más le gustaba hacer en la vida. Y es que era algo gracioso que dijera eso, porque habían muchas cosas que le gustaba hacer. Como estudiar, leer, cocinar junto a su madre, pasar el tiempo con su novio y sus amigas, y por sobretodo, jugar en el equipo de fútbol del Instituto. Y un sinfín de cosas más, que no vendrían a cuento a esas alturas.

No tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Era una buena estudiante, su familia era sumamente amorosa y pequeña, tenía a sus dos mejores amigas siempre con ella, Luna y Daphne, a su pequeño y gordo gato anaranjado, y tenía a Theodore.

Theodore, era para que hagan una buena idea sobre él, el chico perfecto. Habían crecido juntos y era porque bueno, su casa estaba en la cuadra del al frente. Hicieron cuanta aventura se les cruzaba en frente, y mentían cada vez que podían para cubrir al otro cuando hacía algo que no era correcto. No había aventura en la cual no estuvieran los dos juntos, y eso fue hasta que llegaron al Instituto, donde empezaron a alejarse por motivos de crecer en plena adolescencia, donde él empezó a hacer sus amigos y ella las suyas, para que luego, después de un torpe primer beso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Blaise, amigo de Theodore, claro, comenzaran a salir, para luego al año de estar así, fueran formalmente novios. Sus madres estaban encantadas, ya que desde pequeños habían querido que lo estuviesen en un futuro muy cercano. Sus padres, estaban contentos. Ya que no había mejor señorita para Theodore como Hermione, y no había mejor caballero para Hermione como Theodore. Sus amigos, de ambos, ya lo esperaban, y casi podía decir que incluso ellos también lo esperaban. Era lo que siempre ocurría con los mejores amigos de la infancia, que terminaran enamorándose, y estaba segura, que iba a ser así por siempre.

O eso esperaba ella, que estaba enamorada en plena adolescencia.

Hermione, antes de ponerse manos a la obra a hacer aquellas galletas con chips de chocolate, se lavó las manos rápidamente en el lavaplatos. Quizás, podría hacer hasta el brownie que quería Theodore para mañana. Y si lo pensaba bien, era mejor que lo hiciera así, por lo cual ahorraría tiempo y eso era, una de las cosas favoritas que también le gustaba hacer.

\- Hermione, lávate las manos.

\- Pero si lo acabo de hacer, mamá.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué las veo sucias?

Hermione se observó las manos, en su dedo anular izquierdo, reposaba una marca de plumón indeleble rojo algo ya gastada.

\- Va a costar que salga, mamá.

* * *

Notas: ¡Al fin me dio el ataque de inspiración! Espero que les baya gustando ya éste segundo capítulo, en el cual espero haber reflejado más o menos, la vida de nuestros personajes. Gracias a todas que le dieron Favoritos y Seguir a la historia, y por sobretodo a quienes me dejaron reviews. _Mia Flores, Houdinicarol, Moi-Kill, Angie, y Karen418. Ustedes hicieron que mi corazón brincara de felicidad, cada vez que veía un nuevo comentario aparecer. Si les agrada o disgusta la historia, háganmelo saber por medio de un comentario que me hace muy, pero muy feliz. Besos a todos!_


End file.
